The present invention generally relates to semiconductor manufacturing and more particularly to low-temperature silicide film growth.
Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology is commonly used for fabricating field effect transistors (FETs) as part of advanced integrated circuits (IC), such as CPUs, memory, storage devices, and the like. Most common among these may be metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs). In a typical MOSFET, a gate structure may be energized to create an electric field in an underlying channel region of a substrate, by which charge carriers are allowed to travel through the channel region between a source region and a drain region. As ICs continue to scale downward in size, the use of high carrier mobility materials in the channel region may be considered to boost device performance for the 14 nm node and beyond. Group III-V materials, such as gallium arsenide (GaAs) and indium gallium arsenide (InGaAs), may be potential candidates to replace silicon (Si) as the channel material.